Its Love
by Chogyuna686
Summary: Cinta, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta akan tetapi jika aku harus jatuh cinta aku akan memilih pada pemuda tetanggaku Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Its Love**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Other pairing**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Out Of Character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Warning)**

 **Typo**

 **Plot/alur kecepatan**

 **(Dont Like Dont Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata 16**

 **Uchiha Sasuke 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tokyo September 2007**_

"Hinata-chan kau sudah datang kemari sepagi ini?" ucap kakek tua yang sibuk memeras susu sapi untuk ia jual ke pasar bahkan dijual keliling kompleks.

"Benar sekali, aku merasa semangat pagi ini" Jawab gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang menyenderkan sepedanya ke pagar yang berada di dekat ternak sapi milik tuan Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Anak muda harus selalu semangat" Jawab Hiruzen, lalu ia mengangkat ember yang berisikan susu yang baru saja ia peras. Hinata yang sudah bekerja menjadi penjual susu keliling sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, gadis itu mengambil beberapa botol susu yang sudah dikemas untuk ia jual.

"Aku mengambil dua puluh botol kali ini" Ucap Hinata, ia lalu berjalan ke dekat pagar untuk mengambil sepedanya setelah itu Hianta memasuki beberapa botol susu ia kekeranjang sepeda yang cukup untuk lima botol susu, sisanya Hinata menggunakan peti lalu di ikat di belakang sepeda.

"Baiklah semoga terjual habis" Jawab Hiruzen lalu kakek-kakek itu meninggalkan Hinata dan masuk kedalam dapurnya guna menyimpan ember susu.

"Aku berangkat tuan " Teriak Hinata, setelah itu ia menaiki sepedanya lalu mengayuh sepeda untuk berkeliling kompleks terdekat.

Pemandangan di jalanan kompleks sungguh indah, bunga sakura bermekaran beberapa bunga tergeletak di jalan aspal, ada berwarna putih lalu berwarna soft pink, Hinata terus mengayuh sepedanya sesekali ia berhenti dan menyimpan botol susu di rumah langganannya.

Beberapa rumah mulai terlewati hingga menyisakan beberapa botol lagi untuk ia antar, kali ini berhenti lagi di kediaman rumah mewah ia tidak bisa melihat bentuk rumahnya karena terhalang oleh pagar yang menjulang tinggi.

Hinata menyimpan botol susu di sebuah kotak penyimpanan susu yang berada diluar, namun tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ada yang berbicara padanya.

"Apa kau akan menyimpan botol susu itu" Tanyanya membuat Hinata langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat perempuan yang baru saja beres berolah raga. Terlihat rambutnya yang berwarna pink nya sedikit lepek karena keringat.

"Ya, saya akan menyimpannya disini" Hinata tersenyum ramah, perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Tidak usah disimpan disana kali ini aku akan membawanya langsung kerumah" Jawabnya ramah, Hinata menundukan kepalanya memberikan hormat.

"Terima kasih" Ucap perempuan itu lagi, lalu ia tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pagar rumahnya yang terbuka setelah itu perempuan bersurai pink itu memasuki rumahnya. Setelah kepergian perempuan itu Hinata bergegas menaiki sepedanya namun kali ini ia akan langsung pulang kerumahnya, jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 06:45 dan ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu Hinata sampai di kompleks rumahnya, hanya melewati lima rumah lagi ia akan sampai di rumahnya. Hinata terus mengayuh sepedanya beberapa rumah terlewati termasuk rumah mewah yang dipinggir rumahnya, setelah melewati rumah itu Hinata berhenti seperti biasanya Hinata akan menyimpan sepedanya didepan rumahnya, lalu ia mengambil beberapa botol susu yang masih tersisa.

"Ceraikan aku, kau sudah meniduri wanita jalang itu brengsek dan dia sekarang hamil anak mu" Hinata terhenti didepan pintu rumahnya, ia mendengar suara lantang ibunya yang berteriak lalu disusul suara ayahnya yang tak kalah berteriak mungkin saja sampai bisa terdengar ke rumah-rumah dipinggirnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menceraikanmu, kau sudah tidak berguna lagi" Suara ayah Hinata mengakhiri perdebatan itu lalu pintu rumah terbuka membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Terlihat muka kusut ayahnya, pria itu menghiraukan Hinata yang menatapnya melewati Hinata begitu saja.

Prankkkk

Suara piring yang dilempar membuat Hinata langsung memasuki rumahnya, ia menyimpan botol susu yang ia genggam sedari tadi lalu ia simpan di mana saja, ia langsung berlari kearah dapur dimana ada ibunya berada.

"Ibuuuuu" Hinata berteriak histeris melihat ibunya yang tergeletak pingsan, pergelangan tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar, ibu Hinata mencoba bunuh diri.

"Tolong!" Hinata berteriak berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya untuk menyelamatkan ibunya.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya didepan rumah Hinata terlihat dua orang pemuda yang baru saja beres berolahraga, mereka terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang

"Sasuke, apa kau mendengar teriakan minta tolong" Ucap Naruto sambil mencabut handsfree yang berada di telinga kiri Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang berteriak minta tolong

"Itu teriakan Hinata" Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Ia membuka pintu rumah Hinata sedikit kencang.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi" Ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata seketika menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Sasuke-san tolong selamatkan ibuku" Jawab Hinata sambil terus terisak, onyx Sasuke memperhatikan pergelangan tangan Hitomi ibunya Hinata yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ada apa ini" Ucap naruto yang panik seketika, namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya ia sibuk menelpon rumah sakit untuk segera mengirimkan ambulans.

"Hinata apa kau mempunyai sebuah kain kita harus segera menghentikan pendarahannya" Tanya Sasuke, seketika Hinata langsung berdiri dan mencari sebuah kain yang berada didalam lemari, Naruto turut membantu Hinata mencari kain. Sedangkan Sasuke ia mengecek nadi dileher ibu Hinata.

"Ini Sasuke-san" Sasuke langsung mengambil kain tersebut dan langsung mengikatnya di tangan Hitomi guna menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke memperhatikan kearah Hinata yang terlihat cemas sekali.

"Tenanglah Hinata ambulans akan segera tiba sebentar lagi" Ucap Sasuke menenangkan, sedangkan Naruto sudah berada diluar menunggu kedatangan ambulans. Dan benar saja tak berapa lama mobil ambulans sampai. Naruto langsung memberitahukan Sasuke, dan seketika pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh ibunya Hinata untuk dibawa kedalam ambulans.

.

.

.

Uchiha C&N sebuah nama perusahaan yang terpampang jelas di gedung pencakar langit, perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Madara, yang merupakan kakek Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tuk Tuk

Suara ketukan pintu di ruangan pribadi milik Uchiha Itachi tidak menggoyahkan kegiatan Itachi yang tengah sibuk membaca proposal.

"Masuk" Ucapnya menyuruh pada orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Itachi-sama saya mendapatkan laporan apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh Madara-sama, dia akan memperluas jaringan yang berada di New York" Itachi terhenti membaca proposal pekerjaannya seketika saat mendengar pesuruhnya memberikan informasi.

"Jadi Tua bangka itu sudah bermain-bermain sekarang" Suara baritone Itachi terdengar tajam, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Madara-sama berniat mengirim Sasuke untuk mengelola perusahaan di New York"

"Apa yang tengah direncanakan sebenarnya oleh tua bangka itu, apa ia akan menjadikan anak haram itu sebagai pemilik perusahaan" itachi mengepalkan kepalan tangannya.

"Terus pantau apa yang akan direncanakannya" Suruh Itachi pada pesuruhnya.

"Baik Itachi-sama" Pesuruh yang bernama Juugo itu membungkuk kearah Itachi setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menahan emosi.

"Kau yang harus membayar segalnya atas kematian ibuku brengsek"

 **Flashback On**

 _Itachi berlarian menuju rumahnya, seragam sekolah dasarnya masih melekat di badannya, hari ini ia begitu bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kakeknya yang baru saja datang dari New York Amerika Serikat._

 _Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran ia segera memasuki rumahnya dan ia melihat kakeknya yang tengah duduk bersama seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya._

" _Itachi-kun apa kau sudah datang?" Madara yang melihat Itachi langsung menyambut kedatangan cucu tersayangnya._

" _Hm kakek apa kau membawa oleh-oleh untukku" Itachi memeluk Madara, dan Madara mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi._

" _Kau suka robot-robotan kan kakek membelikannya untukmu dan kakek sudah menyimpannya di kamarmu"_

" _Asyikkk terima kasih kakek" Itachi tersenyum. Akan tetapi onyx menangkap anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam._

" _Kakek anak kecil itu siapa?" Tanya Itachi yang begitu penasaran._

" _Pernalkan Itachi dia Uchiha Sasuke dia adik mu, dan Sasuke dia Uchiha Itachi kakak mu!" Ucap Madara sambil berjalan merangkul Sasuke yang terdiam._

" _yeayyy aku menjadi kakak" Seru Itachi tiba-tiba dan berjalan untuk merangkul Sasuke penuh kesaudaraan._

 _Dua Tahun berlalu hingga kini Itachi bersekolah di Junior High School perilakunya pada Sasuke berubah semenjak kematian ibunya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

" _Kau bukan adikku, kau adalah pembunuh ibuku" Teriak Itachi sambil mendorong-dorong Sasuke kedinding._

" _Tidak aku tidak membunuh ibu" Sasuke terisak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

" _Gara-gara kedatangan kau ibu meninggalkanku" Itachi terus menyudutkan Sasuke. Hingga Madara datang dan melerai amarah Itachi._

" _Dia tidak salah Itachi" Ucap Madara sambil memangku Sasuke yang terisak._

" _Kakek dan dia sama saja" Itachi berlari, ia membenci Sasuke dan Madar karena selama ini kakeknya membohonginya dan lebih menyayangi Sasuke daripada dirinya pikir Itachi._

 _Kabar mengejutkan kematian ibunya yang bunuh diri akibat mendengar ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku telah berselingkuh dan memiliki anak dari wanita lain alasan kuat kenapa itachi membenci Sasuke._

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terus menggigit kuku jarinya, hari ini ia harus bolos sekolah karena kejadian tentang ibunya yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadi dipergelangan tangannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata yang sedang memeriksa ibumu adalah temanku" Ucap Sasuke menenangkan, pemuda itu terus mendampingi Hinata, sedangkan Naruto ijin pulang duluan, ada rapart penting yang harus ia hadiri.

"Sasuke-kun" Suara perempuan mengejutkan Sasuke dan Hinata, dan perempuan yang baru saja memanggil Sasuke itu hanya menampilkan senyuman menawannya.

"Sakura bagaimana kondisi ibunya Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke begitu langsung melihat temannya itu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan ibu Hinata.

"Bagaimana dokter apa ibuku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis itu begitu tidak sabaran untuk mengetahui kondisi ibunya sekarang.

"Pasien Hitomi Hyuuga baik-baik saja, dan untung saja kalian cepat memberikan tindakan untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar" Jawab Sakura, dan membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah terima kasih dokter!" Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badan, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau penjual susu yang tadi pagi?" Sakura memperhatikan intens Hinata yang kini menatapnya.

"Ah benar kau gadis yang tadi pagi apa kau masih mengingatku!" Ucap Sakura kembali setelah memastikan bahwa gadis penjual susu adalah sosok Hinata.

"Ah ya aku mengingatnya" Hinata tersenyum kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Oh iya Sakura dia Hinata Hyuuga tetangga disebelah rumahku!" Sasuke kina memperkenalkan Hinata kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Begitukah? Hm Hinata-chan kita akan sering bertemu dirumah sakit sampai ibumu sembuh, kalau ada apa-apa bisa menghubungiku, ah ya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama aku harus segera melakukan operasi" Ucap Sakura, perempuan itu langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ah ya kau Sasuke harus meneraktirku nanti" teriak Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke-san terimakasih telah membantuku!" Hinata membungkuk, dan Sasuke langsung memegang pundak Hinata.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu anggap saja aku ini seorang kakak bagimu!" Sasuke tersenyum, setelah itu ia mengacak rambut Hinata.

Hinata memandang lekat sosok pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum ada rasa hangat dihatinya itu ketika melihat senyuman menawan Sasuke.

"Jangan menyerah Hinata, aku ingin melihat kau menjadi orang yang sukses!" Sasuke yang sudah tahu mengenai lika-liku kehidupan Hinata ia akan selalu mendukung gadis itu sampai kapanpun. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Tiga hari berlalu, kondisi Hotomi mulai membaik Hinata tidak pernah absen untuk menemani ibunya, sesekali Sakura datang menemuinya guna memeriksa kesehatan ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu Hinata-chan karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu!" Hitomi membelai surai rambut Hinata yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Hitomi menangis sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hinata.

Hingga pagi menjelang Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ia tersenyum kearah ibunya yang masih tertidur. Hari ini ia akan pulang kerumah untuk membersihkan rumah yang ia tinggalkan selama tiga hari.

Ia membetulkan selimut ibunya sebelum pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya agar terlihat freesh, setelah itu ia akan pulang kerumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudia Hinata sampai di kompleks perumahannya, ia menggunakan bus untuk sampai kesana dan harus turun di pemberhentian bus yang cukup jauh ke kompleks perumahannya, namun Hinata memilih jalan kaki ketimbang naik taksi.

Hinata terus berjalan sambil melamun, hingga ia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan kakinya yang oleng karena menginjak tali sepatu yang terlepas hampir saja ia akan tersungkur jika saja Sasuke tidak merangkul pinggangnya Hianta melirik kekiri dimana wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangan beberapa detik hingga mereka tersadar dan langsung melepaskan rangkulan dipinggang Hinata secara perlahan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke yang sedikit gugup langsung mengalihkannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Hn, aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur tapi aku baik-baik saja!" Hinata membenarkan rambutnya yang menghalangi matanya dan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung refleks membenarkan rambut Hinata yang menghalangi matanya dan membuat Hianta seketika terdiam kembali. Sasuke yang meyadari apa yang ia lakukan langsung membuat gugupnya semakin bertambah.

"Hahaha kenapa jadi canggung begini" Sasuke tertawa tak jelas dan membuat Hinata tersenyum atas aksi konyol Sasuke. Pemuda itu meninggalkan Hinata sambil terus tertawa aneh. Hinata berlari menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san aku ingin menjadi seorang Designer" Ucap Hinata, dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung terhenti dan melirik kesamping dimana Hinata tengah menatapnya. Senyuman manis Hinata ia dapatkan gadis itu benar-benar manis dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Auhhh ternyata kau sudah dewasa!" Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata kesal, apalagi saat ini Sasuke malah berlari meninggalkan Hinata, tak mau kalah Hinata mengikuti Sasuke berlari.

"Yaa Sasuke-san tunggu" Teriak Hinata yang tidak berhasil mengejar Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas sambil menjulurkan lidah, benar-benar menyebalkan pikir Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka sampai depan rumah Sasuke, Hinata terengah-engah nafasnya berderu karena lelah berlari.

"Segitu saja kau sudah lelah" Goda Sasuke, namun Hinata hanya menatapnya jengkel dan berlalu menuju rumahnya tanpa berpamitan.

"Aih dasar gadis itu!" Racau Sasuke sambil melihat punggung Hinata yang menjauh.

Hinata sampai didepan pintu rumahnya, ia berniat masuk namun ia melihat sepatu ayahnya, buru-buru ia langsung membuka knop pintu untuk segera bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Kau pulang!" Hinata memandang kearah ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci lemari yang berisikan kertas-kertas penting. Pria yang bernama Hiashi itu berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari sebuah map coklat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Hinata memegang tangan ayahnya namun Hinata ditepis kasar hingga tersungkur.

"Aku akan menjual rumah ini karena aku dan ibumu akan berpisah!" Teriak Hiashi sambil memasukan map coklat yang berisikan sertifikat rumah kedalam tasnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu ayah, kami akan tinggal dimana!" Hinata mencoba meraih kaki Hiashi agar tidak pergi.

"Bukan urusanku!" Hiashi mendepak Hinata dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah terisak.

.

.

.

"Kakek!" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Madara pemuda itu memanggil Madara yang tengah sibuk membaca koran.

"Hn, kau datang Sasuke?" Kecemata melekat di mata Madara, onyxnya tidak teralihkan dengan bacaan yang berada didalam koran.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke lalu ia duduk di kursi sofa yang berada didepan Madara.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar informasi yang Kakashi ceritakan?" Tanya Madara, pria tua itu menyimpan koran yang sudah selesai ia baca, teh hijau yang sedari tadi mengepul diatas meja Madara menyeruputnya.

"Untuk itu aku datang kesini!" Jawab Sasuke, dan Madara mengangguk mengerti.

"Ku mohon kau bisa melakukan ini?" Sasuke menghela nafas, dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Itachi, tetapi jika yang memintanya adalah kakeknya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Akan aku pikirkan!" Jawab Sasuke, setelah itu ia berdiri untuk segera pergi ke caffe tempat ia bekerja. Sebuah caffe yang ia buka dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya Madara ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn, aku sangat sibuk sekali, dan ya kau harus segera cek up kesehatan mu janga terlalu memikirkan ini!" Seperti biasa Sasuke akan menceramahi kakeknya jika menyangkut kesehatannya.

"Kau masih saja cerewet, baiklah cepat sana pergi!" Madara yang terkenal dingin selalu bersikap hangat didepan cucunya.

"Baiklah, ingat itu kau harus segera cek up!" Sasuke lalu membungkuk memberi hormat dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Madara.

Dilain tempat Hinata berjalan lunglai keluar dari rumahnya untuk kembali menuju rumah sakit namun ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar deretan nomor terpampanh diponselnya dan itu nomor rumah sakit dimana ibunya sedang dirawat.

"Ini dari rumah sakit Tokyo center medical , pasien Hyuuga Hitomi kritisi mohon wali pasien untuk segera kemari!" Hinata langsung panik seketika, ia langsung berlari mencari taksi.

Dua puluh menit ia sampai di rumah sakit, Hinata berlari lagi setelah membayar taksi, ia terus berlari menuju tempat ibunya dirawat.

"Suster apa yang terjadi" Tanya Hinata, dadanya kembang kempis akibat berlari.

"Pasien Hyuuga Hitomi mencoba bunuh diri lagi dengan melukai nadi dilehernya" Jawab suster yang sedang berjaga didepan ruang periksa.

"Saya akan masuk dulu" Suster tadi memasuki ruangan dimana ibu Hinata sedang diperiksa.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu pintu itu terbuka dan Sakura yang menjadi dokter ibunya Hinata keluar.

"Maafkan saya Hinata, kondisinya benar-benar kritis dan harus segera dioperasi karena sayatan dilehernya terlalu dalam" ucap Sakura dan sebelum Hinata menjawab akan tetapi tiba-tiba seorang suster kembali memanggil Sakura.

"Dokter detak jantung nya melemah, dan suhu tubuh nya semakin menurun"

Sakura langsung bergegas memasuki ruangan dan segera memeriksa keadaan Hitomi.

"Dokter detak jantungnya semakin melemah" Ucap suster yang memperhatikan monitor EKG sabuah alat pengukur jantung yang semakin menurun

"Siapkan defibrilator !" Sakura membuka kancing baju Hitomi , lalu ia mengambil paddle yang sudah terpasang.

"200 joule" Sakura siap menyentuhkan paddle pada tubuh bagian dada Hitomi

"Shock" tubuh Hitomi terangkat dan hasilnya masih sama detak jantung nya semakin menurun.

"300 joule" lagi-lagi Sakura akan mengejutkan listrik defibrilator.

"Shock" tidak ada perubahan, Sakura langsung melakukan CPR memompa detak jantung Hitomi.

Tutttttttttt

Garis yang berada di EKG bergaris lurus, sektika Sakura melemah, matanya memandang sendu kearah Hitomi, dan salah satu suster keluar untuk menemui Hinata.

Hinata langsung masuk dan memandang sendu ibunya yang kini terpujur kaku.

"Waktu kematian pasien Hyuuga Hitomi pada jam 14:25 , 17 november 2007" waktu kematian telah di umumkan oleh Sakura dan membuat Hinata berteriak histeris.

"Tidak, ibu aku mohon" Hinata menggoyang-goyangka tubuh Hitomi, Sakura yang melihatnya begitu iba pada Hinata ia mendekat dan menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Yang tabah Hinata" Hinata terkulai lemah, kakinya benar-benar lemas, kenapa hidupnya harus seperti itu, kenapa semua yang ia butuhkan meninggalkannya.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Love**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Other pairing**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Out Of Character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Warning)**

 **Typo**

 **Plot/alur kecepatan**

 **(Dont Like Dont Read)**

Chapter 2

"Setiap anak perempuan selalu menjadikan ayahnya adalah seorang kesatria dalam hidupnya, sosok super hero yang akan selalu melindunginya, anak perempuan selalu bercita-cita memiliki suami seperi ayahnya, dan ia akan mencotoh sikap ibunya jika sudah menjadi seorang ibu! Itu normal sekali, tetapi bagiku itu hanya keinginan saat kecil, normalnya hidup itu keras tidak mudah bagi mereka seorang ayah dan ibu untuk menyembunyikan keburukan dalam dirinya. Itu yang aku rasakan!"-Hinata

.

.

Hinata membasuh mukanya di wastafel, ia melihat pantulan dirinya didalam cermin, ia menghela nafas kasar, ia mengusap air mata yang terus turun ke pipinya.

"Kau kuat Hinata!" Hinata mencoba tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin saja dengan senyumannya itu ia bisa melewati semua beban yang menimpa dirinya.

Ia meninggalkan toilet umum yang berada di kuil tempat abu ibunya disemayamkan. Amethystnya memandang sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang menyender di pintu mobil sedan berwarna hitam, dengan ragu Hinata menghampirinya, pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata yang kini terus berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja!" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, namun Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau bohong!" Sasuke maju beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata, kini mereka saling berhadapan. Hinata memandang sendu kearah Sasuke.

"Butuh pelukan" ucap Sasuke, namun Hinata menggelang menolaknya.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata, ia menunduk menatap tanah.

"Kita pulang saja!" Sasuke mengerti Hinata butuh sendiri, setelah itu ia memasuki mobilnya disusul Hinata memasuki kursi depan sebelah pengemudi.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata hanya diam sambil menutup matanya, Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil sama diamnya dengan Hinata sesekali ia melirik kearah Hinata yang memejamkan mata.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-san" sesampainya Hinata langsung pamit, tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hn" Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang kini sudah turun dalam mobilnya, ada rasa tidak nyaman melihat Hinata seperti itu, sebuah perasaan antara laki-laki kepada perempuan.

Hinata memasuki rumahnya yang kosong tidak berpenghuni, biasanya ada ibunya yang selalu menunggunya setelah itu menyuruhnya makan dan mandi. Air mata siap turun kembali membasahi pipinya, namun Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya agar menahannya agar tidak menangis.

"Kau kuat Hinata" lagi-lagi ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan langsung memasuki kamarnya , ia merasakan badan nya begitu lelah, ia ingin istirahat.

Pagi hari ia terbangun, dilirknya jam yang berada di nakas sebelah kanannya menunjukan pukul 06:12 waktu Jepang. Ia bergegas menuju toilet untuk membasuh mukanya, lima belas menit ia membutuhkan waktu untuk bersiap-siap menuju ternak sapi milik Sarutobi Hiruzen. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya sebelum berangkat menggunakan sepedanya menuju ternak sapi milik Sarutobi Hiruzen yang berada di ujung kompleks dekat dengan pesawahan.

"Hinata kau datang?" Hiruzen yang seperti biasanya memeras susu sapi terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Hn" Hinata meletakan sepedanya ditempat biasa, ia memberikan salam dengan membungkukkan kepalanya saat Hiruzen melirik kearahnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ibumu" Hiruzen tersenyum sendu kearah Hinata.

"Terima kasih" Hinata balas membungkuk setelah itu ia mengambil peti susu yang sudah dikemas.

"Bagaimana ilmu bela dirimu apa sudah kau kuasai semuanya ilmu yang selalu ku ajarkan!" Hinata selama ini belajar bela diri oleh Hiruzen, kakek tua itu sudah menganggap Hinata seperti cucunya, Hinata tidak hanya mendapat pekerjaan tetapi ia bisa belajar bela diri yang di ajarkan oleh Hiruzen selaku ahli bela diri takewondo dari saat muda.

"Tentu saja" Hinata tersenyum mengingat seberapa gigihnya ia ingin menguasai teknik bela diri yang diajarkan oleh Hiruzen.

"Baiklah sana cepat pergi, setelah itu kau harus langsung pergi ke sekolah!" Ceramah Hiruzen, namun Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Hiruzen mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah!" Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Ada apa denganmu bocah? Sekolah itu penting untuk masa depan mu!" Hiruzen mendudukan dirinya di atas bangku yang terbuat dari bambu, Hinata masih tidak bergeming sambil menunduk.

"Aku benci ayahku! sewaktu kecil ia selalu memaksaku untuk sekolah dan menjadi wanita karir, aku tidak ingin memenuhi keinginannya!" Hinata masih menunduk, sambil meremas kuat bajunya.

"Hidup memang keras Hinata, tetapi di jaman seperti ini pendidikan yang rendah selalu tidak dihargai! Dan para mereka selalu menilai orang dari latar pendidikannya. Setidaknya kau harus menjadi wanita kuat Hinata, biarkan ayahmu seperti itu, ubahlah hidupmu untuk lebih baik!" Hinata terdiam, sambil merenungi apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Hiruzen.

.

.

.

"Woy Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto di pintu caffe, Sasuke yang sedang mengecek daftar barang sedikit kesal karena teriakan Naruto, untung saja caffe belum dibuka, bisa saja para pelanggan Sasuke akan terganggu dengan teriakan nyaring Naruto.

"Berisik Dobe!" Sasuke masih konsentrasi melihat daftar barang persediaan yang keluar. Ia berdiri di depan counter menu sambil memegang map hijau.

"Buatkan aku satu kopi latte!" Naruto menyuruh karyawan Sasuke untuk membuatkannya kopi. Dan karyawan wanita itu mengangguk memenuhi keinginan sahabat bos nya.

"Pagi-pagi kesini ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia menyimpan map berwarna hijau itu di atas counter caffe menu miliknya. Namun Naruto tidak langsung menjawab karena karyawan Sasuke mengantar kopi yang mengepul di atas napan, lalu disimpan di atas counter.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengajakku duduk, dan malah berdiri disini" protes Naruto yang terus berdiri dari tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita duduk" Sasuke berjalan kearah ruangan pribadinya, disusul Naruto sambil membawa segelas kopi.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada saat rapat direksi waktu itu!" Naruto menduduki sofa cream, ia meletakan kopinya di atas meja, Sasuke menyimpan map hijau kedalam rak-rak yang berisikan map. Lalu setelah itu ia duduk didepan Naruto.

"Memang apa?, aku tidak begitu tertarik" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menyeruput dulu kopinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Itachi brengsek itu sakan membuat cabang industri baru di lahan selatan, dan yang lebih mengejutkan ia melakukan perubahan sistem yang sudah digunakan oleh ketua Madara-sama" Sasuke terdiam menyimak ucapan Naruto, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana kakeknya yang akan menyuruh Sasuke mengelola perusahaan di New York.

"Aku menduga, Itachi akan segera melakukan rapart pelengseran ketua Madara-sama, agar semua cabang perusahaan ia yang akan kuasai!" Lanjut Naruto, dan Sasuke masih menyimak serius.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut campur dalam perusahaan, Teme?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak akan ikut campur!" Jawab Sasuke, ia tidak tahu menahu lagi perihal perusahaan yang sengit memperebutkan jabatan.

"Sayangnya katua membahasmu saat rapart direksi kemarin!" Naruto meneguk habis sisa kopi didalam gelasnya, Sasuke banyak diam hari ini.

"Apa aku harus melawan kakak ku sendiri!"

"Hidup memang serakah Sasuke, tidak ada kata saudara dalam tahta!" Naruto membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit berantakan. Sasuke termenung ia tidak ingin di benci lagi oleh kakaknya, meskipun kakaknya masih sangat membencinya.

"Aku pergi dulu Teme!" Naruto berdiri, ia harus kembali bekerja di perusahaan yang ia kelola bersama ayahnya, perusahaan Naruto adalah masih mencakup di perusahaan Uchiha C&N. Jadi Naruto selalu tau apa yang terjadi di perusahaan milik Uchiha itu.

Dilain tempat Hinata berjalan angkuh sambil memandang kosong, beberapa orang pejalan kaki tersenggol Hinata, dan Hinata tidak meminta maaf gadis itu hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong penuh kebencian.

 **Flashback on**

 _Setelah Hinata pulang sekolah, ia melihat ayahnya dan seorang wanita yang tengah hamil besar, setelah seminggu tidak pulang ayahnya malah membawa seorang wanita._

 _"Hinata mulai sekarang dia adalah ibumu?" Tangan Hiashi menunjuk kearah wanita yang sedang mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang membesar, sambil menyeringgai kearah Hinata._

 _"Tidak mau!" Jawab Hinata tegas, rahangnya mengeras, namun tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah tamparan dari Hiashi._

 _"Kalian harus pergi dari sini, ini rumah ibuku!" Teriak Hinata, setelah di tampar kemarahannya semakin memuncak. Hiashi semakin berang dan menggusur Hinata kedalam kamarnya dan di kunci dari luar._

 _"Dengar! kau akan hidup dengan siapa lagi jadi menurutlah!" Hiashi berteriak, lalu menendang pintu kamar Hinata._

 _Hinata menahan tangis mati-matian, ia melihat kearah jendela, ia memutuskan kabur dari rumahnya._

 **Flashback off**

Hinata memasuki clubbing yang begitu ramai, disana ada pertunjukan band lokal yang cukup terkenal beberapa orang remaja seperti dirinya tampak dominan menguasi seluruh penjuru clubbing, Hinata yang baru pertama kali memasuki clubbing ia memilih diam berdiri sambil melihat orang-orang yang asik menikmati sebuah lagu.

Amethyst Hinata memandang kosong kearah vokalis band yang sedang menyanyi tersebut, vokalis band yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara itu tak sengaja melihat kearaha Hinata yang tengah melamun.

Lagu terakhir telah selesai Gaara nyanyikan, setelah itu ia turun ke back stage akan tetapi sebelum turun ia mencoba melirik kearah Hinata.

Sia-sia saja memasuki sebuah clubbing yang Hinata rasakan membosankan, ia memilih kembali namun seseorang malah menariknya.

Hinata yang sudah belajar bela diri ia menarik tangan yang menariknya itu dan langsung dihadiahkan bantingan. Membuat orang-orang disekitar langsung mengeremuni Hinata.

Gaara yang terkapar di lantai sedikit terkejut atas tindakan gadis di hadapannua yang membantingnya.

"Gaara-kun apa kau baik-baik saja!" Teriak perempuan

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Salah satu perempuan melotot kearah Hinata.

"Dia yang salah?" Hinata menunjuk ke arah Gaara.

"Apa kau memanggil Gaara dia, apa kau tidak tau Gaara adalah vokalis band terkenal" Gaara yang sudah berdiri ia memegang bahu perempuan yang sedang memarahi Hinata.

"Dia kekasihku, pikirannya sedikit kacau" Gaara langsung merengkuh pundak Hinata, yang seketika Hinata melotot.

"Ayo sayang kita pergi" para perempuan yang nge fans terhadap Gaara terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hey lepas" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Gaara dengan paksa, ia menatap tajam Gaara yang malah tersenyum.

"Kau perempuan yang kasar!" Ucap Gaara sambil menyeringgai.

"Jangan menilaiku, aku tidak kenal padamu!" Hinata memilih meninggalkan Gaara , Gaara mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata tetapi seketika urung saat ia mengingat Hinata yang membatingnya.

Hinata keluar dari clubbing dengan wajah masam, Gaara langsung mengikuti Hinata dengan mobilnya ia ingin tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal.

Ternyata rumahnya tidak begitu jauh, Gaara terus memerhatikan Hinata dari dalam mobilnya sedari tadi gadis itu berjalan kaki hingga sampai di kompleks perumahan, Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya saat melihat Hinata yang terdiam sambil memandang kearah rumah.

Gaara membuka kaca mobilnya, ia masih memperhatikan Hinata yang masih diam, setelah itu Gaara melihat seseorang yang keluar dari rumah sederhana yang Hinata perhatikan sedari tadi.

"Apa kau akan terus tinggal dirumah ibuku!" Teriak Hinata sambil menatap tajam Hiashi, dan lagi-lagi ia di tampar.

"Kau brengsek, sama saja dengan ibumu!" Hiashi siap kembali menampar Hinata, namun Hinata memegang tangan Hiashi.

"Aku lebih baik seperti ibuku, daripada harus disamakan dengan orang seperti dirimu!" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Hiashi.

"Yah kau bukan anakku!" Hiashi berteriak lalu meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, Hinata merosot terjatuh ia menangis sesegukan.

Gaara yang melihatnya terkejut, ia memandang Hinata yang terduduk diatas tanah. Dengan ragu Gaara menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata tersadar ada orang dihadapannya, tetapi ia tidak peduli dan masih menangis. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia dipeluk oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

"Anggap saja aku adalah sahabat lamamu yang baru berkunjung!" Bisik Gaara, Hinata terus menangis.

Sasuke yang baru saja akan keluar rumahnya terkejut melihat Hinata yang menangis, saat ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut merah menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk Hinata.

Deg!

Hati Sasuke terasa ada yang aneh, kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Hinata dipeluk laki-laki itu, apakah ia cemburu?

 **To be continued**

 **Hi, apakabar nya? Baru bisa menyapa nih lewat fanfiction baru wkwk.**

 **Mohon dukungannya semuanya, selalu memberikan author semangat dalam menulis.**

 **Oh ya sekalian author ingin membahas ff treatise heart, kemungkinan author akan melanjutkan kan lagi akan tetapi masih mencari inspirasi untuk menambah jalan cerita. Siapa yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff treatise heart? Hehe**

 **Sekian ya terima kasih :* "author tidak pandai berbasa-basi, gomene!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its Love**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Other pairing**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Out Of Character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Warning)**

 **Typo**

 **Plot/alur kecepatan**

 **(Dont Like Dont Read)**

 **Chapter 3**

Tidak ada alasan untuk seorang laki-laki untuk tidak cemburu, terkadang perasaan tidak nyaman karena hal yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya bisa saja terjadi, untuk itu aku tidak pernah menduganya sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman itu bisa memasuki kehidupanku saat ini, dan rasanya ada bagian yang bergemuruh di jantungku-Sasuke

.

Sasuke memajukan langkahnya, mendekat kearah Hinata yang kini sudah tidak dipeluk oleh Gaara.

"Sasuke-san" Hinata membungkuk hormat saat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan melirik kearah Gaara penuh pertanyaan. Gaara yang hanya membungkukan kepalanya saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan mu Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang sembab dan hidungnya yang berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Balas Hinata, amethyst nya melirik kearah Gaara yang hanya diam, jujur saja! dalam hati Hinata ia penasaran dengan sosok Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang, padahal ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku mau masuk dulu!" Menghilangkan suasana canggung Hinata memilih meninggalkan kedua laki-laki yang terdiam itu.

"Oh kau mau masuk!" Jawab Sasuke, setelah itu Hinata membungkukkan kepalnya, salam perpisahan non verbal kearah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kau akan pulang juga?" Tanya Sasuke, setelah melihat Hinata memasuki ruamhnya. Gaara tidak banyak bicara sedari tadi ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Sebentar biar aku ingat!, bukan kah kau vokalis band yang pernah mengisi acara musik di caffe ku?" Sasuke tampak mengingat. Dan Gaara hanya memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke.

"Ya. Memang saya adalah vokalis band!" Jawab Gaara, dan Sasuke yang tengah berpikir keras akhirnya mengingat juga.

"Apa kau ingin meminum teh sebentar?" Tawar Sasuke, mendapat tawaran minum teh yang mungkin arti lain, sepertinya ada hal yang akan dibicarakan Gaara mengangguk mengiya kan.

"Silahkan masuk" Sasuke mempersilahkan Gaara untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya, setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir teh. Gaara yang hanya terdiam sambil melirik keseluruh penjuru ruangan rumah Sauske, hingga ia memperhatikan sebuah pigura foto dimana berisikan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau sudah lama mengenal Hinata?" Tanya Gaara setelah melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya sembari membawa napan yang berisikan dua cangkir teh.

"Hn, apa kau sangat mengenal Hinata juga, aku rasa kau bisa memeluknya seleluasa itu!" Sasuke menyimpan dua cangkir teh diatas meja. Setelah itu duduk di sofa yang terpisah dengan Gaara.

"Hn, sebenarnya. aku baru mengenalnya tadi" Ucap Gaara sambil meneguk teh yang tersaji didepannya.

"Ku rasa kau suka padanya?" Tanya Sasuke, membuat Gaara tersedak oleh teh yang akan ia teguk.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu!" Gaara mengusap dagunya yang sedikit basah oleh tetesan teh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu matanya menatap kearah Sasuke yang malah terdiam

"..."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukainya juga!" Gaara menatap serius kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara tersebut, dalam hati ia sedang ragu akan perasaanya terhadap Hinata, tetapi kenapa pemuda di hadapannya dengan mudahnya mengucapkan suka pada Hinata, padahal pemuda itu memiliki umur yang sama dengan Hinata. tetapi kenapa soal perasaan ia tidak bisa menebak dengan mudah.

"Hm kurasa aku akan pulang" Ucap Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Acara minum teh ini tidak begitu efektif untuk mengkonfirmasi keinginan tahu mu, sedangkan aku juga membutuhkan informasi mengenai perempuan yang aku sukai!" Ucap Gaara sebelum berdiri untuk pulang.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya adik, wajar saja seorang kakak mengkonfirmasi tentang siapa saja teman kencan nya!" Jawab Sasuke sambil ikutan berdiri juga, mendengar jawaban Sasuke Gaara sedikit mendecih.

"Tapi jika kau menjadi sainganku juga, aku tidak keberatan!"

"Kita belum akrab untuk mengatakan persaingan!" Jawab Sasuke, dan setelah itu Gaara pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali Hinata memilih untuk memfreshkan pikirannya dengan cara lari pagi mengelilingi kompleks, handsfree melekat di kedua telinganya, musik dengan irama rock mendendang ditelinganya. Setelah itu terlepas karena ditarik paksa oleh Hinata.

"Aww"

Sebuah ringgisan kesakitan seseorang membuat Hinata terhenti berlari, amethyst nya menelisik kesatu objek dimana ada seseorang yang terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja" Ucap Hinata, berjalan mendekati setelah itu membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Ino" Panggil seseorang dan mambuat Hinata dan perempuan yang bernama Ino melirik kearah yang memanggil. Namun setelah melihat sosok yang memanggil Ino tersebut, perempuan bersurai pirang itu berdecak kesal, berbeda dengan Hinata ia malah menatap intenst kearah orang tersebut.

"Untuk apa kak Itachi menyusulku!" Ino menepis tangan Itachi yang mencoba memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata hanya terdiam, dalam hati ia terus menduga-duga kenapa wajah laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi itu mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan kerumah Sasuke lagi!" Teriak Itachi, membuat Ino dan Hinata terbelalak kaget, namun dalam artian berbeda. Ino yang kaget dengan suara teriakan Itachi, Hinata yang kaget mendengar nama Sasuke dibawa.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku!" Ino malah mengabaikan Itachi dan malah beralih melirik kearah gadis remaja di hadapannya.

"Hm, aku senang membantu!" Jawab Hinata, setelah itu ia pamit akan pergi. Namun Ino mencegahnya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?" Sebelum Hinata akan menjawab, keburu terpotong oleh suara Itachi.

"Ino!" Namun Ino kembali menepisnya. Dan malah merangkul Hinata pergi dari sana meninggalkan sepedanya yang tergeletak.

Itachi memandang kesal, ia mengumpat! Dalam hati ia begitu membenci Sasuke, ia berpikir kenapa semuanya orang begitu peduli terhadap Sasuke. Orang pertama adalah kakeknya, dan sekarang orang yang ia cintai malah menyukai Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" Itachi berterik tidak karuan, setelah itu ia menendang sepeda milik Ino yang tergeletak.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis itu melirik kearah Ino yang terdiam disampingnya.

"Namaku Hinata?" Ucap Hinata memecah keheningan yang melanda sedari tadi. Ino melirik kearah Hinata yang mengulur jabatan tangannya.

"Ah ya. Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino!" Jawab Ino sambil membalas jabatan tangan Hinata.

"Maaf, bukan maksud menguping! Tadi aku mendengar mengenai Sasuke-san. apa kau mengenalnya Yamanaka-san!" Tanya Hinata, dan Ino mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya, aku memang mengenal kak Sasuke!"

"..."

"Apa kau mengenal juga?"

"Ya, dia tetanggaku!"

"Ah, benarkah?" Ino terlihat membinarkan matanya, Hinata hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa jalan bersama kearah yang sama!"

"Hm" Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Kurasa umur kita berbeda, tetapi aku tidak mau dipanggil formal, panggil aku Kak Ino saja bagaimana?" Ucap Ino, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, setelah itu tanpa mereka sadari perjalanan mereka sampai didepan rumah Sasuke terlebih dulu.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang kebetulan berada didepan rumah melihat Hinata dan Ino yang tengah berbincang.

"Sas, itu kan Ino!"

"Hn"

Ino melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan Hinata.

"Kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke, dan Ino hanya mengangguk ria setelah itu berjalan manja dan memeluk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke balas memeluk Ino sambil tersenyum.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, tiba-tiba hatinya serasa berdenyut seperti ada rasa yang amat menyiksa.

Setelah itu ia lebih memilih pergi diam-diam, tanpa pamit! Karena ia merasa detak jantung nya semakin menyiksa batinnya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan asing semacam itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan ia melirik kesekeliling mencari Hinata, namun gadis itu menghilang.

"Kak Sasuke! Aku begitu merindukanmu!" Ucap Ino manja sambil melilitkan sebelah tangan nya dipinggang Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak usah mengumbar mesra didepanku!" Celetuk Naruto, ia merasa sedari tadi diacuhkan.

"Kapan kalian akan bertunangan!" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Mungkin tiga bulan lagi!" Jawab Ino, ia melepaskan lilitan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, dan memilih membuka sweeternya karena merasa gerah.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia mengingat permintaan kakeknya beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan Ino. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Ino, karena ia sendiri bingung akan perasaannya.

Mereka bertiga memilih masuk kerumah Sasuke, Ino pergi kedapur Sasuke untuk mengambil minuman namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pigura foto.

"Kak, apa kau begitu akrab dengan Hinata-chan!" Tanya Ino sambil melirik kearah dimana tersimpan foto Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah tersenyum dan jika melihatnya saat itu Hinata memakai seragam junior schoolnya.

"Ya, aku kenal dia saat duduk dibangku junior school!" Jawab Sasuke

"Begitukah?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, kembali lagi ia mengingat saat malam tadi, kenapa ia merasa tidak senang saat melihat Hinata dipeluk orang lain.

"Hinata, bagaimana apa bila aku mulai menyukaimu, rasa suka dari laki-laki kepada perempuan" ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Rasanya gundah gelisah menerpa hati Sasuke saat meluruskan perasaanya.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu terus menempelkan telapak tangannya di dadanya, kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan, apakah ia menyukai Sasuke, sejak kapan? Kenapa rasanya begitu gelisah mengguncang Hinata.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, hari dan waktu berjalan dengan cepat, bulan ini adalah bulan akhir menuju pergantian tahun.

"Hinata?" Hinata menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya perempuan cantik berambut soft pink yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dokter Haruno?"

"Sejak tadi aku memanggil namamu, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak merespon!" Sakura semakin dekat berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau sedang melamun!" Tanya Sakura, Hinata yang sedari tadi berjalan kosong tanpa peduli terhadap kesekelilingnya tidak mendengar panggilan Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya, padahal Sakura sudah mengencangkan suaranya untuk memanggil Hianta.

"Bahkan aku tidak sadar sudah berada dijalan dekat rumah sakit ini" jawab Hinata. Ia sejak pulang sekolah terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan sehingga sampai ke daerah rumah sakit yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya yang kebetulan tempat Sakura bertugas.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap intens kearah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja hanya banyak pikiran!" Hinata merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Eh, malam ini apa kau akan datang keacara pertunangan Sasuke dan Ino!"

Hinata yang sudah mengetahui perihal pertunangan Sasuke tidak begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura, tetapi ada sebuah perasaan yang menyakitkan yang ditutupi oleh Hinata.

"Apa dokter juga akan datang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan datang!" Hinata tersenyum, tetapi Sakura yang melihatnya berdesir aneh, kenapa melihat senyuman yang Hinata pancarkan terlihat dipaksakan.

Malam harinya suasana di Tokyo begitu indah, bintang bertaburan diatas langit. Berbeda dengan sikap seseorang yang terlihat menahan amarah yang sangat dalam

"Ino" lagi-lagi suara itu yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apalagi kak Itachi-kun?" Tanya Ino menahan jengkel, kenapa laki-laki dihadapannya ini selalu memanggilnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan Sasuke! Jika kau masih bersikeras untuk bersamanuya"Ancam Itachi, suara yang tidak terbantahkannya cukup membuat Ino menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti!" Itachi menyeringgai, dan sukses membuat Ino sedikit ketakutan.

Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Itachi berdering, membuat ketegangan yang menimpa Ino sedikit melonggar apalagi saat Itachi pergi menjauh mengangkat telepone.

"Semoga dia tidak berbuat macam-macam!" Gumam Ino.

Dikediaman Hinata, semua penghuni rumah panik saat melihat ibu tiri Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat anak brengsek!" Hiashi berteriak memaki Hinata yang tengah menahan sedihnya, gadis itu terus di sudutkan.

"Kau akan membunuhnya, eoh?" Hiashi lagi-lagi menuduhnya.

"Ti-tidak, a aku t tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi!" Cicit Hinata, namun Hiashi yang begitu murka melihat isteri keduanya yang tidak sadarkan diri dan terluka di bagian plipisnya, dan terlihat darah dari pahanya, semuanya bisa menebak bisa saja terjadi keguguran.

Tidak lama ambulans datang, dan langsung mengangkut Hyuuha Hari isteri kedua Hiashi untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Hinata menghela nafas kasar, kenapa cobaan terus datang pada hidupnya, dan cobaan itu datang lagi saat beberapa orang berseragam polisi mendatanginya. Hinata hanya terdiam saat polisi memboyongnya memasuki mobil polisi.

Sakura yang baru saja tiba untuk menjemput Hinata, ia malah dikagetkan saat melihat Hinata diboyong polisi.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura pada salah satu polisi.

"Gadis itu mencoba mencelakai ibu tirinya!" Jawab petugas aparat itu, Sakura tercengang.

"Tidak mungkin!" Jawab Sakura menggelengkan kepalnya. Setelah itu ia buru-buru berlari memasuki mobilnya untuk mengikuti Hinata. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk di tujukan kepada seseorang.

"Hyuuga Hinata , ayahmu melapor bahwa kau telah mencelakai ibu tirimu!"

"Aku tidak mencelakainya" jawab Hinata.

"Menurut keterangan kau telah mendorong ibu tirimu yang tengah hamil?" Petugas polisi sedang meminta keterangan terhadap Hinata. Hingga beberapa pertanyaan terus berlanjut.

"Kita akan melanjutkan kasus ini setelah ibu tirimu sadarkan diri!" Ucap polisi itu mengakhiri introgasinya.

"Hinata?" Sakura berteriak memanggil Hinata yang akan memasuki sel ruangan penahanan sementara.

"Dokter!"

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Sakura terlihat panik, dan Hinata hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Aku percaya kau tidak melakukan criminal, aku akan membantu membebaskanmu!" Ucap Sakura yakin, setelah itu Hinata diboyong untuk memasuki tahanan.

Di tempat pesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Ino telah ramai dengan tamu yang berdatangan mengucapkan selamat.

"Ino aku ijin kebelakang sebentar!" Ucap Sasuke, setelah berada diruangan yang hanya ia sendiri, Sasuke mengecek ponselnya dan ada satu pesan masuk.

"Sasuke, Hinata di tahan dipenjara" pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke langsung memutuskan meninggalkan pesta pertunangannya.

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk, air mata terus berjatuhan, beberapa orang tahanan tidak begitu peduli pada Hinata yang tengah terisak.

"Ibu! Aku takut" Hinata terus terisak, didunia ini ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali ayahnya, seorang yang harus melindunginya malah menjebloskannya kedalam penjara.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Ucap seorang petugas polisi sambil membuka selnya.

Hinata keluar, sebelum menemui orang itu Hinata menghapus air matanya, membuang nafasnya kasar, ia harus terlihat tegar.

"Hinata" mata onyx itu menatapnya lurus, Hinata memantung melihat laki-laki dihapannya, laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri bagian hatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, apa yang terjadi!" Tanya Sasuke secara beruntun.

"Akupun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku!" Jawab Hinata, ia masih berdiri tidak ingin duduk didepan Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk kursi pengunjung.

"Bukankah malam ini acara pertunangan mu, apa sudah selesai Sasuke-san" bukannya menjawab Hinata malah mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn"

Hinata menatap cincin polos melingkari jari Sasuke, dan seketika membuat rasa menyiksa dihatinya itu semakin bertambah, Hinata langsung menundukan kepalnya saat merasakan ada desakan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Selamat, aku rasa, aku butuh sendiri malam ini!" Ucap Hinata masih sambil menunduk.

"Aku akan membantu mu keluar dari penjara, jadi kau tenang saja" ucap Sasuke, ketika melihat Hinata beranjak akan pergi.

"Aku rasa, aku ingin berada dipenjara saja!" Jawab Hinata membelakangi Sasuke, setelah itu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Satu minggu berlalu, Hinata dibebaskan setelah cabutan laporan ayahnya, orang pertama yang menyambutnya adalah Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau bebas juga! Setelah aku susah payah mendesak ayahmu!" Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Seharusnya tidak usah melakukan itu!" Jawab Hinata.

"Kau tau, Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ucap Sakura, dan suskses membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, akibat kecemburuan yang ia rasakan ia mengabaikan Sasuke yang berkunjung, dan mendiamkan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Dia sudah pergi kemarin!" Lanjut Sakura kembali. "Ia akan mengurus perusahaan di amerika"

Hinata hanya diam , ia masih teringat salam perpisahan Sasuke yang ia ucapka kemarin.

"Aku akan kembali lagi untuk menagih alasanmu seperti ini padaku!"

Dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya setalah itu.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **hai , kembali lagi ini lanjut ke ch 3.**

 **Tidak akan bercuap-cuap panjang, gimana ya mengenai ff TH aku masih mencari ide untuk menambah kelanjutannya. Jadi masih kah ingin menunggu sebentar lagi?**

 **Hari ini rencananya publish dua chapter sekaligus tiga dan empat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its Love**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Other pairing**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Out Of Character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Warning)**

 **Typo**

 **Plot/alur kecepatan**

 **(Dont Like Dont Read)**

Chapter 4

Masalalu akan terus mengikuti alur kehidupanku, untuk berdiri tegap itu membutuhkan hati yang tegar, perjalanan hidupku dimulai saat ada sebuah rasa yang rumit dan akupun tidak mengerti kenapa manusia yang baik harus merasakan hati yang lemah dahulu untuk memulai kehidupannya. -Hinata

 _ **Tokyo, 2016**_

Suara ketikan di keyboard terdengar rusuh pada pagi hari, jemarinya terus bergerak, matanya terus menatap kearah laptopnya, beberapa tulisan penting mengisi layarnya.

Hidup yang serba canggih itu, tak memudarkan kebiasaan lama seseorang yang kini tengah menggeluti dunia pekerjaan yang sedari dulu ia inginkan.

Jemarinya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu, buru-buru ia mengambil ponsel canggihnya yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kak Sakura-chan apa hari ini kau akan pulang kerumah?" Tanya Hinata saat tersambung dengan panggilan ponselnya pada Sakura.

"Aku ada operasi, bisakah kau membantuku menjemput Ken jam 10an?" Tanya Sakura disebrang sana, padahal Sakura tengah melakukan operasi pada pasiennya disebrang sana.

"Baiklah!" Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungangnnya. lali amethystnya melirik kearah pintu yang telah dibuka seseorang.

"Nona, tamunya sudah datang!" Sekertaris wanita berambut merah itu memberitahu Hinata tentang tamu yang sudah jauh hari merencanakan pertemuan ini.

"Oke, aku akan langsung menemuinya!" Hinata merapikan meja kerjanya, setelah itu ia mengambil lipstik nya, lalu dioleskan sedikit kebibirnya. Penampilannya sungguh menawan, terlihat kesusksesan dalam diri Hinata.

"Tifanny jean-san" Sapa Hinata saat melihat seorang ketua art directing majalah terkenal didunia, seorang wanita keturunan Jepang Prancis itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda!" Hinata menjabatkan tangannya, dibalas oleh wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga!" Hinata menduduki kursi didepan kursi milik Tifanny.

"Aku menyetuji mengenai pakaian yang akan kami masukan kedalam majalah kami! Dan cukup menarik" Ucap Tifanny, dan Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, padahal untuk mencuatkan satu karya didalam majalah tersebut harus mengalahkan beberapa pesaing dsaigner dunia terkenal lainnya, dan itu kesempatan emas untuk Hinata, untuk melebarkan sayapnya kekancah dunia.

Tifanny menandatangani kontrak yang telah disepakati, begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Senang berkerja sama dengan anda!" Hinata kembali menjabatkan tangannya, dan Tifanny membalas kembali jabatannya.

Tidak sia-sia ia mempunyai bakat menggambar dari kecil, hingga akhirnya bisa membawanya kedalam kesuksesan. Mengingat masa kecil ia jadi merindukan saat-saat itu, ia sudah berjuang keras melawan waktu, hingga akhirnya ia bisa duduk menempati meja kerjanya.

"Astaga, jam 10 tenyata!" Ucap Hinata saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 10:11, ia buru-buru menuju parkiran dan menjemput Ken anak semata wayang Sakura.

"Oba-san kau yang menjemputku?" Tanya Ken saat melihat Hinata menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hn, ibumu sangat sibuk sekali!" Jawab Hinata sambil memangku Ken untuk dimasukan kedalam mobil.

"Apa ayah akan pulang hari ini" Hinata terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa! Karena ayah Ken tidak akan pulang lagi kerumahnya lagi, Sakura dan suaminya Sasori sudah bercerai kemarin.

"Hm, kau mau makan apa hari ini, biar Oba-san belikan!" Hinata mengalihkan pertanyaan Ken. Dan sukses! akhirnya anak itu melupakan pertanyaannya.

Di usia yang keduapuluh lima ini Hinata sudah banyak mengalami perubahan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah terus bersiul sambil memasukan satu tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Badan bersandar ke pintu mobil miliknya, kaca mata hitam melekat menghalangi kedua matanya.

"Dia lama sekali!" Gaara berdecak sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Gaara, kau sudah datang?" Gaara terkesiap kaget oleh suara Hinata yang berasal dari samping.

"Ya, dan aku menunggu lama sekali!" Gaara melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya demi melihat perempuan cantik di hadapannya.

"Pekerjaan ku banyak sekali, bodoh!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tidak mau membahas pekerjaan, ayo kita habiskan hari ini untuk jalan-jalan" Ucap Gaara, dan suskses membuat Hinata melotot kearahnya.

"Jalan-jalan katamu!" Hinata menatap horror.

"Ayolah, bioskop, taman atau hotel?" Gaara menyeringgai.

"Hei, apa maksud mu hotel!" Hinata mendelik kesal. Dan Gaara tertawa puas.

"Aku hanya bercanda, maksud ku caffe!"

"Caffe sajalah, aku sibuk!" Hinata langsung memasuki mobil Gaara, dan pria itu hanya manggut-manggut memikirkan tempat caffe yang akan ia kunjungi. Mengingat ia seorang publik pigur tidak bisa sembarangan memilih tempat untuk makan.

"Kau tidak kapok akan tertangkap paparazi lagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kali ini akan lebih hati-hati!" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya, diliriknya Hinata yang sedang bersandar dan memandang ke arah jendela mobil, Hinata masih cantik seperti yang Gaara lihat pertama kali, dan masih membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk keseribu kalinya, dalam hati ia bersyukur Hinata adalah pribadi yang bisa diajaknya untuk mengenal lebih dalam kehidupannya, meskipun Gaara masih belum melakukan pangakuan, akan tetapi ia bersyukur untuk bisa berada diposisi pertemanan.

Sampai larut malam mereka menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dan jalan-jalan disekitar taman, Setelah pulang dari makan bersama dengan Gaara, Hinata memutuskan pulang ke apartementnya, Ia memasuki kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk mencuci mukanya, setelah itu ia membuka blouse motif bunga-bunganya, digantikan oleh piyama tidur berwarna violet miliknya.

tenggorokannya serasa haus ia memutuskan kedapur untuk meneguk sekaleng bir, udara malam sangat dingin menusuk kulit mulus hinata, ia berjalan kearah jendela kamar apartement yang memperlihatkan lampu-lampu malam yang bertebaran.

Amethystnya melirik kearah lemari yang kebetulan berada didekat pinggir jendela, disana tergeletak sebuah undangan pesta syukuran perusahaan Uchiha, kalau tidak salah undangan itu milik Sakura yang ketinggalan di apartementnya.

"Uchiha ya!" Gumam Hinata sambil memandangi undangan berwarna merah maroon berpita gold.

Mendengar nama Uchiha, iya jadi mengingat nama seseorang yang ia simpan di jauh lubuk hatinya, yang mungkin kini sudah menikah dengan perempuan tunangan nya dulu.

Hinata menyimpan kembali undangan tersebut, lalu ia kembali meneguk bir yang baru ia minum sedikit. Sambil memandang kearah jendela. Melihat indahnya suasana jepang saat malam.

.

.

.

Pagi hari semua sibuk, apalagi saat akan diadakanya pemotretan yang mengambil nuansa di kebun apel, seorang model profesional akan mengenakan baju hasil dari rumah mode amethyst yang akan di publish dalam majalah terkenal.

"Aren Alexandra akan tiba sebentar lagi!" Teriak salah satu karyawan yang kini sibuk mendekor kebun apel secantik mungkin. Dan Aren Alexandra yang merupakan model terkenal di paris yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaian blouse berenda violet serta memakai rok berwarna putih keunguan. Pakaian simple yang siap di pamerkan kekancah dunia pada saat musim panas.

Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk menguruskan beberapa pakaian yang sudah siap dipakai model kini tengah tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Aren Alexandra yang sibuk pemotretan.

"Nona, apa sekarang kau akan langsung pulang kekantor?" Tanya Karin yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi Hinata.

"Hn, aku mau ke rumah Kak Sakura terlebih dahulu, kau awasi sampai beres" jawab Hinata, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

Setelah itu Hinata pergi meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan dan akan menuju rumah Sakura yang kini mungkin tidak berada dirumah karena sibuk dirumah sakit.

Hinata membuka pintu mobilnya tetapi ponselnya bergetar.

 _calling_

"Hn, ada apa? aku baru mau kerumah mu" ucap Hinata setelah sambungan tersambung.

"Tidak usah, kau bersiap diri saja malam ini kita akan kepesta syukuran keluarga Uchiha" Jawab Sakura disebrang sana.

"Kenapa aku harus datang?" Jawab Hinata, ia memasuki mobilnya yang sudah terbuka dari tadi.

"Sesekali kita harus datang kesebuah pesta!" Sakura lantas akan menutup panggilan nya tanpa mendengar ocehan Hinata"Sudah ya pokoknya kau harus datang? "

"tap... "

Tutututtttt

"Aish, kenapa ditutup" cerocos Hinata sambil melihat ponselnya. Lalu setelah itu ia menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas ke apartementnya.

Malam harinya suasana dihalaman mansion mililk Uchiha tengah diadakan pesta besar-besaran sekaligus merayakan hari kesuksesan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha yang selalu menjadi no satu di Jepang.

"Kita bersulang untuk menikmati malam yang indah ini" Ucap Uchiha Madara didepan semua relasi perusahaan.

Acara pesta yang cukup megah, beberapa relasi tersohor di negera lain turut hadir dipesta kali ini.

Hinata mengenakan dress selutut berwarna cream dengan belakang yang sedikit mengekspose punggungnya. Rambutnya tergerai bergelombang.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang mengenakan dress yang memiliki depan berdada rendah, dress yang berwarna cukup mencolok yaitu berwarna merah.

Hari ini Ken anak Sakura dititipkan dirumah keluarga Haruno, menjadikan Sakura bebas untuk menikmati pesta malam ini, berbeda dengan Hinata yang tampak kurang menikmatinya.

"Kita harus menikmati satu gelas wine lagi untuk malam ini" Hinata mengambil gelas yang berisikan wine yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kita disini?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah merasa sangat bosan sekali.

"Acara puncaknya belum dimulai Hinata" Jawab Sakura, membuat Hinata berdecak malas.

Tak beberapa lama acara pesta itu sedikit ramai dengan kedatangan dua halikopter yang akan melandas di halaman luas mansion Uchiha. Semuanya terheran-terheran dengan orang yang berada didalam halikopter. Begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Sakura yang ikut penasaran kenapa ditengah pesta ada dua halikopter yang melandas.

"Semuanya perhatian kita akan kedatangan penerus Uchiha yang langsung datang dari luar negeri, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke"

Semua yang berada dipesta langsung menyambut kedatangan penerus Uchiha tersebut, mereka keluar dari halikopter yang berbeda pertama turun Uchiha Itachi dengan wajah dinginya, lalu di susul Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata menatap kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan dengan penuh kharisma kearah dekat air mancur tempat dimana kakeknya Uchiha Madara berada, suasana malam ini menjadi menghangat. Hinata terus menatap kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluk kakeknya penuh perasaan, ia tertawa kecil berpandangan dengan kakeknya yang sudah sangat tua, berbeda dengan Uchiha Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hinata kita harus menyapa Sasuke?" Sakura mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah menatap intens kearah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja! " Jawab Hinata, membuat Sakura terheran-terheran saat Hinata langsung pergi begitu saja.

Hinata terus berjalan menghiraukan semua orang, berjalan terus berjalan sampai ia berada di parkiran mobil, tanpa ragu ia terus berjalan kearah mobilnya, dan membuka mobilnya setelah itu ia memasuki mobilnya, dalam pikirannya ia harus segera pergi dari sana.

Namun, ia masih terdiam sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram setir mobil dengan erat. Ingatan nya terbang melayang kebeberapa tahun silam.

 **Flashback on**

2008, 12 Januari

Hinata berjalan kosong sambil memegang dua sosis bakar yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sarutobi setelah Hinata selesai latihan taekwondo ia terus berjalan kearah rumahnya yang sangat ia benci.

Ia membuka knop pintunya dengan kesal, pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat yaitu melihat ibu tirinya yang sedang melihatnya dengan intimidasi, Hinata mengabaikannya dan langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"Bukankah kau harus mencuci bajumu anak kurang ajar! " teriak ibu Hinata penuh sarkastik dan tak lama ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Hinata.

"cepat keluar, apa seperti itukah ajaran ibumu selama ini?!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak jual diri saja untuk mencari uang, kau terlalu menyusahkan kami" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya ia sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ucapan ibu tirinya itu.

"atau kau bunuh diri saja seperti ibumu! "

Brakkkk

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dengan emosi. Ia pandangi dengan tajam kearah ibunya yang tak kalah tajam menatapnya juga.

"Apa mau mu? " teriak Hinata, sambil melemparkan pas bunga yang berada atas meja.

"Jangan menyusahkan kami pergilah dari sini"

"Kau tau, apa hak mu menyuruhku pergi, ini rumah peninggalan ibuku, jadi kau yang harus pergi! "

"Apa kau bangga mempunyai ibu yang pergi meninggalkan dirimu dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri"

"Jaga ucapanmu! "

"Kau akan sama saja dengan ibu"

"Aku bilang diam"

Brakkk

Hinata menampar ibu tirinya sampai tersungkur, lalu Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, saat diluar ia bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini" Hiashi berteriak saat Hinata melewatinya begitu saja dan pergi dari rumah.

"Kau mau pergi kemana" Hiashi menjambak rambut Hinata yang akan pergi, dan membuat Hinata meringgis kesakitan.

"Masuk!" bentak Hiashi.

"Kenapa kau mengurusiku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan ayahnya dirambutnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana hah! Apa kau berencana menjual dirimu malam-malam begini" Hiashi mendorong kasar Hinata. Dan Hinata mencoba bangkit kembali.

"Kalau memang IYA kenapa" Hinata balas berteriak, namun Hiashi malah menatapnya jengkel.

"Baiklah sana lakukan"

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat air mata siap turun dari plupuk matanya. Namun ia tahan dan bergegas pergi dari sana sampai ia ketemu dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"Kak Ino? " panggil Hinata. Dan Ino tersenyum hangat membalasnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara? " Hinata terheran kenapa Ino mengajaknya bicara malam-malam begini. "Ini mengenai Sasuke" lanjut Ino kembali.

"Bukankah Sasuke-san sudah pergi ke Amerika jadi dia tidak disini lagi! "

"Bukan masalah itu yang akan aku bicarakan! " Hinata terdiam, otaknya memperoses mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Hm, kalau begitu kita bicara di taman kompleks saja"

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter kearah taman yang berada diujung sebelah kanan dari rumah Hinata.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke-san" tanya Hinata setelah duduk di bangku taman.

"Mungkin ini sedikit jahat, tapi bisakah kau menjauhi Sasuke? " Hinata kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Ino.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman Kak Ino-san"

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi itu yang kurasakan saat melihat Sasuke yang begitu peduli berlebiha padamu akhir-akhir ini, apalagi saat kau berada di sel penjara? " Ino menundukan kepalanya.

"Semua orang tahu aku begitu mencintainya, bahkan aku berlebihan jika itu menyangkut Sasuke, tetapi Hinata aku selama ini melindungi Sasuke dari Itachi kakak tirinya"

"..."

"Aku tau kau pasti sudah sangat mengenalnya, begitupun dengan Sasuke terhadapmu! "

"Bukankah Sasuke-san sudah pergi dari sini jadi aku tidak akan bertemu lagi, jadi kenapa kak Ino harus mencemaskan hal itu" Ucap Hinata, ia berdiri untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Ino yang menunduk. Hinata meraskan hatinya sakit sekali, kenapa cobaan terus datang. Apakah Ino membencinya karena ini.

 **Flashback off**

Hinata menghapus air matanya yang keluar tiba-tiba, ia sudah sejauh ini untuk menyelami masa hidupnya yang pahit. Ia tidak seharusnya lemah dengan masa lalunya yang kejam.

Hinata menginjak pedal gasnya, ia melajukan mobilnya sedikit kencang meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian

"Hwaaa, Hinata-chan blouse brukat musim panas mu menjadi model trending hari ini" Sakura berteriak girang disambungan teleponenya.

"Ya, Kak Sakura kau menelpone hanya karena ini? " Jawab Hinata pura-pura tidak peduli, padahal ia tersenyum senang mendengar seruan bahagia Sakura disebrang sana.

"Ya. Ya. Jangan lupa untuk merayakan keberhasilan mu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah malam ini kita minum sepuasnya! " Jawab Hinata, badannya bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan telepone nya. Ia lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Karin menyuruhnya untuk memboking restaurant.

Suasana malam dimusim panas terlihat indah, dilangit terdapat banyak bintang bertaburan, beberapa botol minum alkohol tersaji diatas meja, Hinata yang sudah menyajikan semua itu terlihat menunggu kedatangan orang-orang yang di undangnya untuk merayakan keberhasilannya. Para karyawan Hinata sudah datang dari tadi namun yang Hinata tunggu adalah Sakura dan Naruto yang berjanji akan datang, bukannya pesta itu diadakan asal usul Sakura.

Hinata mencoba mengundang Gaara tepi pria itu sedang sibuk tour jepang manggung bersama bandnya. Karena semenjak dikontrak oleh agensi band yang divokalisi oleh Gaara itu laku keras dipasaran.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sakura terlihat menggunakan blouse biru transparan lalu memakai celana jeans yang panjangnya tiga perempat.

"Maaf telat, kau tau lah bagaimana tokyo sekarang sangat macet!" Ucap Sakura sambil menerima satu gelas berisikan minuman berperisa lemon. Lalu Sakura duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Mana Uzumaki-san? " tanya Hinata melihat kedatangan Sakura yang seorang diri, bukankah mereka akan datang bersama.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang!" Jawab Sakura.

"Ayo kita mulai acaranya, kita harus bersulang untuk merayakan keberhasilan karya nona Hinata" Ucap Karin sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisikan minuman.

"Ayoo" jawab semua serempak, begitupun dengan Hinata, setelah itu semua gelas disulangkan dan diminum.

"Terima kasih semunya, tanpa kalian semuanya tidak akan berhasil, aku benar-benar berterima kasih" Ucap Hinata, dan semuanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ayo nikmati semuanya" lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Wah aku ketinggalan pestanya!" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto mendominasi, terlihat pria itu yang berada di pintu masuk, dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Darimana saja kau, duduklah" Suruh Sakura, Hinata hanya melihat saja namun tiba-tiba matanya terfokus kearah orang yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Gara-gara kau Teme kita jadi ketinggalan! "

"Aaa Sasuke-kun kau datang! " teriak Sakura histeris, kini Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan Hinata, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia melihat kearah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Duduklah" Ucap Sakura sambil meletakan dua gelas minuman didepan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lama tidak bertemu ! " ucap Sasuke, ia memandang kearah Hinata yang kebetulan duduk dihadapannya.

"Silahkan nikmati pestanya! " Ucap Hinata ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata? " tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata akan pergi.

"Ke toilet sebentar! " Hinata tersenyum kearah Sakura. Setelah itu pergi menuju ke toilet.

"sepertinya suasana sangat canggung! " celetuk Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil meminum minuman yang berasa digelasnya. Setelah itu ia menyimpan gelasnya dan berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana juga Sasuke! " Tanya Sakura.

"Menyusulnya" Jawab Sasuke cuek, dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang terbengong.

Di toilet Hinata tengah membasuh tangannya, ia melihat kearah cermin, ia mematikan keran airnya terdengar helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"lupakan masalalu Hinata! " ucapnya pada diri sendiri, amethystnya menatap kearah pantulan dirinya yang berada dicermin, ia menutup matanya sejenak. Lalu terbuka lagi, setelah itu ia keluar.

"Menghindariku lagi seperti dulu, eh! " Ucap Sasuke tepat didepan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Hinata terlihat kaget sampai terasa kaku, amethystnya berpandangan dengan onyx.

"Ti tidak! " Suara Hinata terbata-terbata. Amethystnya masih berpandangan.

"Apa kau sudah menikah? " Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti tidak" Lagi-lagi tergugup, dan Sasuke memojokan Hinata dengan cara semakin mendekat. Dan Hinata yang sudah tersadar ia mundur kebelakang satu langkah.

"Kau punya pacar? "

"Tidak"

Duk, tepat Hinata menubruk tembok dekat pintu toilet, untung restauran sedang di sewa menjadikan tidak ada orang yang akan melihatnya.

Sasuke menyimpan tangan nya disebelah kanan kepala Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Hinata yang terlihat tegang. Sasuke semakin dekat dan dekat. Hinata dengan refleks menutupkan kedua matanya. Namun Hinata malah mendengar bisikan tepat di telinganya.

"Baguslah, jadi ada kesempatan untukku menjadi pacarmu! " bisik Sasuke, ia menyeringgai.

"Apa" Hinata melirik kearah wajah Sasuke yang berada di samping kanannya, namun ia dihadiahi kecupan. Dan sukses membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya. Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskannya, ia menahan senyumnya melihat Hinata yang melebarkan matanya, setelah itu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong.

"seharusnya aku mendorongnya, seharusnya aku memukulnya, tetapi kenapa rasanya dadaku berdetak tidak karuan. Apa yang terjadi padaku! " batin Hinata terus bergumam.

Tangannya diletakan kearah tepat jantungnya yang terus berdetak takkaruan. Hinata masih memantung. Ini ciuman pertamanya.

To be continued

Hi..hi aku baru update ch 4 nih, yang katanya mau di update bareng ch 3.

Maafkan aku yang selalu lelet update, minggu ini benar-benar menguruas tenaga dalam kegiatan dikampus, jadi tidak sempat. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.


End file.
